Birdsong
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: As Rainbow continues to grow, the spread of its advancing technology is firmly hidden away within its R&D department. As Rainbow deals with several new operators, they begin to deal with the threat of growing spies amongst its ranks. Trusts in new recruits is slowly worsening, as paranoia sets in on who's the mole and what is actually the truth
1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't one to back away from a fight. Even when his predecessor set a reputation of being as immovable as a mountain—and even through doubts that he would hold the same feat— he made a new era within Rainbow Six's history. They were more autonomous, able to do more without the harsh leash of bureaucracy. He wasn't being bullied into the agenda of a few politicians within the UN or NATO.

A video-call with the CIA director shouldn't be any different.

"I'm afraid that all Rainbow R&D is classified, Mr. Director. Even if we recruit new operators, all their gadgets are strictly under Rainbow records," Harry continued. "We realize that nation relations could falter while we have a diverse range of members from various nations. Even if the relationships between operators follow suit of their countries, we are fully trusting that they don't expose such secrets."

The director scoffed incredulously. Harry presses on.

"Furthermore, just because Rainbow is financed by the US, it does not mean it is under their whim. I would like to discuss this another time, Mr. Director, I have some matters to deal with."

Through the monitor the director scorned, before muttering to himself. "As you wish, Dr. Parney. We will be in contact in the future. Hopefully by then you'll reconsider your choice."

With that, the call ended. Harry sighed and went back to his board, examining the further developing relations between his operators. On his desk, laid a few files for operators ready to join the team.

Director Madsen didn't take the rejection well. He scooted up from his desk and signaled his intercom. "Shelly, call a meeting with the board in my office in 10 minutes."

"As you wish Mr. Madsen, they'll all attend shortly."

Ten minutes later, several bodies occupied the chairs with glasses or cigars in hand. Waiting patiently for Madsen to speak. One of the men spoke. "I take that Parney wasn't willing to hand us the intel?"

"No, he wasn't," Madsen stared out the blinds. "It seemed he forgot the importance of the Pentagon's funding for Rainbow."

"So cut funds?"

Madsen shook his head. "If we do, then other nations wouldn't send their operators in. They'd keep whatever tech they've been developing. We need to be more tact with this."

"The amount of R&D they put into their team is too much of a risk to pass up. If the Koreans, Russians, or the Chinese were to grab the intel before us, they could beat us in an arms race."

"Yes yes, I heard. Ballistic portable panels, laser turrets, live video-sanitizing, even holograms. All developed in Rainbow's headquarters, with even the British government left out in the dark. It's only a matter of time before there's another to beat us to the punch."

Another man took a puff of his cigar. "So what's the plan then? Why not ask President Baldwin."

"The president is nearing the end of his term, he's got as much authority as a wet napkin," another man spoke. "We need to act independently."

"That's treasonous," another member spoke. "We need to act on Presidential or Congress' approval."

"It won't be the first time that the CIA conducted things outside the approval of the bureaucrats in Congress. Even so, President Baldwin's controversial election has split the whole nation," Madsen explained. "Besides, most of the presidential cabinet realize the threat we face if we don't act first.

"There's already a plan in the process. We've allocated some funds to the Special Activities Center to create a task force for the mission." Madsen day down at his desk, bringing up a few slides. The other members of the room seemed impressed. "It's a small op, but an important one nonetheless."

"What's the time frame like?"

"A year at the most, a few months at best."

"It's a big risk, what if the missions compromised?"

"Easy, White Mask involvement. Set up a false flag attack, stage a disaster or other to draw away attention. Simple and proven."

"And if Rainbow or the UN catches wind of our involvement?" A reluctant voice said. "What do you plan on doing?"

Madsen straightened up. "We plan on destroying every piece of evidence. This will have no paper trail."

"Alright then Maddy, launch the mission. We only need your approval."

"The op is already in effect gentlemen. Within the end of the year, we'll see all the knowledge Rainbow has been hiding from us."

* * *

A few days had passed since the call. He nearly forgotten about it, it wasn't uncommon for politicians or other high members asking him for favors. This time wasn't any different.

Waiting patiently, Harry looked over the file for the new operator he was going to interview. Before he heard a gentle knock on his door. He got up and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening the door for a woman. She was of average height, athletically built, her eyes were light and gray, contrasting the freckled yet sun kissed tone of her skin. Her hair was short and dark brown, not passing her ears. Harry smiled. "Ms. Shapiro,"

"Shoshanna, please." She said, a heavy Israeli accent clearly not used to speaking English.

Harry smiled, welcoming her with a handshake. "Shoshanna, please come in and sit."

She sat in the chair as Harry prepared his notes. "To be part of Rainbow means you must have the experience of performing in high-stress situations, the physical demands, and obviously, the mental fortitude of withstanding life-threatening events. And it shows clearly in your file all of these."

"Thank you sir."

"Harry, please," he smiled. "We would be ecstatic to have you on board with Rainbow. After all, our operations seem to grow bigger and bigger and our manpower is spread thin. The White Mask threat has been growing as the years go by. The recent attack on the NATO shipyard in Hamburg has shown us that even after our growing size, the White Mask don't seem to let up."

Shoshanna seemed a little puzzled from his explanation. "The White Masks? I haven't heard much about them recently."

"Ah, the news tends to let go of an old story once its commonplace. There hasn't been much activity near the Middle East since the border dispute with the White Mask a few years back." Harry looks around and finds a chunk of concrete, pulling it away to show Shoshanna. "This was a little souvenir that Mr. Jenson brought back for me when he first arrived. I keep such things to remind me of how strong our unity is."

"It's a good thing that you've done all their reports, then. They really come to accept you as the new leader." Shoshanna smiled. "Almost as if you were family, I hear."

"Yes well, in a way we are a family. While we get along on the field, back on base is a different story," He gives a weak but fond smile. "Like all families, there's those who bicker and argue, some don't like each other and like others. It can get—"

"Frustrating." Shoshanna finished. "I understand, Harry. When I was with the Yamam, there were many political and cultural differences between the operators. It only worsened during the Second Intifada."

"The Second Intifada," Harry solemned a bit. "I heard a lot about that in your reports. I'm sorry about your friends."

"It's fine, that's what happens in war," Shoshanna said, her expression becoming subtly distant. "It's important to keep moving on."

"Rightfully so," Harry beamed a smile. "Rainbow will suit all your needs, we're unlike any other unit out there. I just need to ask a quick question."

He brought out his laptop. Shoshanna could the reflection of her new Rainbow dossier in his frames. She contained a grin. "What should be your code name, I haven't see a mention about it in your files."

"I wasn't keen on code names but if anything," She pondered for a moment. "I'll go by as Mockingbird."

"Well Mockingbird," Harry stood up and offered his shake. Mockingbird graciously accepted. He grabbed his recorder, pressed on and set it gently on the table. "Let's get the actual interview started. Welcome to Team Rainbow."

* * *

Another familiar ping of the bullet bounced off the steel target, 300 hundred meters away. Glaz sucked in a quick gulp of air.

Another target popped up a second later. He steadied himself. Breathed out softly until all air was out of his lungs. His crosshair aimed dead center for the target bullseye. Another gentle squeeze and his OTs-03.

Recoil and a blast later, the target was still standing. Glaz cursed silently to himself, his PELTOR allowing normal decibels to come back. Already the familiar approaching crunch of boots were filling the quietness after the shot. He felt the presence of a stocky man kneel next to him. "Adjust to windage, three left, one up."

Glaz nodded and clicked the knobs on his scope. The instructor stayed kneeled. "Fire when ready."

Another exhale and squeeze. The target pinged loudly and went down. "Good hit. Keep practicing with 300 until you're comfortable moving higher."

Being the student for marksman training was something Glaz was clearly not used to. He took a quick peek at the instructor. His darkened, used MARPAT ACU cargos bear the name "DRAUBMAN" printed on the back right pocket. His bald head making his fair skin shine in the gentle sun, the sides of his head coated by graying brown hair that connected to a maintained, yet bushy beard graying just as his hair. His eyes, dark with former bags of restless nights watched closely at the shooters. He adjusted his own ear protection before he walked up to the next shooter and kneeled to give notes for the next target.

Glaz sighed and took aim for the next target.

Harry stood idly by with Mike "Thatcher" Baker, watching the instructor point out the target to what looked like Grace, already getting fussy with the Marine Recon operator. She quickly motioned some hand gestures to him and looked visibly frustrated. She gripped her Mk14 again and took aim.

"I already see he's making some good friends," Harry chuckled dryly, watching Draubman scan the targets with a stern expression and crossed arms.

"He's already made plenty of 'good' friends, especially the younger ops," Mike watched Draubman take a knee to what looked like Twitch, her hand adjusting to her HK417. "He's a stern one, not like the other American Marines."

"Yes well, they were _former_ members who stayed as enlisted but Alex—"

"Alex?"

"Alex Draubman, codename Watchman. He prefers Draubman.

I know he hasn't been acquainted to everyone yet like Shoshanna," Harry put his arms behind him. "As I was saying, Alex was an instructor for the Marine Scout Sniper school _and _the Marine Force Recon training school. He was expected to perform highly, and he expects high standards from us. Considering the Marine Recon's manpower shortage, and his high amount of experience and talent, it was a steal to get him."

"Difference between Shoshanna and Draubman is that Shoshanna is eager to make friends." Mike cleared his throat as he saw the shooters take another shot at the targets, he shrugged when he saw the results. "Then again, I suppose we can't be sending Glaz to be our sniper on every mission."

"No we can't, hence Alex's presence," Harry smiled at Alex Draubman. The Marine looked over and gave a curt nod to the both of them, and received one back. "When I did his interview, he seemed a little unimpressed about the inexperience with our operators."

"Some of them never seen actual combat until they joined Rainbow, it's understandable."

"Considering that Alex fought in as many wars as you have, he tends to be a little on edge about experience."

Alex crosses his arms and shook his head at the next volley of shots, saying something out of earshot. Harry saw him kneel down towards Grace and sternly pointed between the target and her weapon, already causing bickering. Harry sighed.

"Can't win their hearts every time Harry," Mike said out of concern.

"I'm hoping the next op to come in handles everyone more smoothly. Shoshanna seems to be too meek to be a leader and Alex is clashing too much."

"Another operator?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. United States, Green Beret, former master breacher and drill sergeant. He's going to come sometime next week."

"I'm not surprised that Rainbow is facing some leadership troubles, but can't you make some members captains?"

"A fresh face when it comes to teaching brings new ideas," Harry wipes his eye protection. "Besides, he was insistent on joining. I don't know how he got into contact with me on my personal email."

"Americans are determined, I'll give them that much." Mike chuckled, turning to watch another volley of shots hit the steel targets. Alex Draubman watched keenly for mistakes and misses, scanning the horizon. The targets popped up, and they shot another wave. Every target went down.

"Well, seems like we're already improving," Harry smiled, walking away from the range. Mike followed suit, leaving the shooters with Draubman until they were up to his standard.

* * *

A/N: welcome to my new story, Ive been hoping to upload a story like this for quite a while now and im finally glad that i can share it. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Shoshanna woke up abruptly. The thin, greasy sweat that coated her made her clothes feel sticky; nearly constricting. She tried to remember what happened and where she was.

_Ah, right_, she sighed. _I'm at Rainbow_.

Shoshanna looked around the room and saw the digital alarm clock on the desk. It blared a red _3:35_ _AM. _She withdrew the attempt to sigh and got out of her sheets, walking towards her bathroom. A minute later warm jets of water washed away whatever dream caused the sweat. Finished, Shoshanna walked out and dressed in more cleaner, comfortable clothes.

It became apparent to her she only would wake up in about two hours from now, rejuvenated and awakened by the shower. Maybe she'd explore the common area of the building, enjoy some hot coffee before others woke up.

She walked in the dim light towards the room where all the necessities of the operators can enjoy their lunch or breaks. It had a few tables, a couple of coffee machines and plenty of cabinets full of snack food and drinks. It was darker than the hallways, she went maneuvered to the coffee machine and began brewing her own.

"Ah, you must be the new girl."

She would've shot around if it weren't for her years of training. She slowly turned towards a table near the corner and saw a silhouette of a tall, lanky man in the seat. "Don't worry _señorita_, I'm a friend to other night creatures."

She blew some air out as a sign of a weak laugh and leaned on the counter. "Let me guess, Ryad?"

"In the flesh," he pulled out a chair for her to sit once the coffee was brewed. "I am a regular here in the nights. I'm use to being alone though, so I'm sorry if the lack of lighting inconvenienced you. Shoshanna, correct?"

"It's no problem," Shoshanna said. "And yes, I am not Eliza."

"No, your accent is thicker than hers," Ryad commented. "It sounds like she grew up in New York City than in Tel Aviv."

"From what I've read she grew up more privileged house than I," Shoshanna grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled her coffee up, adding creamers and sat down with Ryad. "I wouldn't be surprised if she visited the United States more often."

"Well, Eliza is a lot of things. Take that how you will," Ryad chuckles. Shoshanna smiles back, sipping her coffee gently. "Of course, Elena would have much more to say."

"What do you mean?"

"They have a bit of a rivalry. Elena can't say no to a fight and Eliza needs to be the best. It's no secret that Eliza has many rivals here."

"That's not good for team relations."

Ryad scoffs. "It's different when we're on and off the field. We're are _como una familía_, we have each other's backs despite the differences."

Shoshanna sits and ponders about what he said. "A dysfunctional family, it seems."

Ryad laughs softly and takes a gentle sip of his coffee. It goes silent between them, Shoshanna doesn't want to go deeper into the conversation this early but doesn't do well with small talk. Ryad can notice her conundrum, and speaks. "You've always had problems sleeping?"

Shoshanna looks at him curtly. "Yes, I've had trouble staying asleep for a while now," she drinks more of her coffee, the heat slowly draining away. "It's nightmares, mostly."

Ryad nodded understandingly. He doesn't say anything, but even in the lack of light Shoshanna could see the remembrance of such things in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you live on the post barracks." Ryad takes a different turn with the conversation.

"I haven't found a house here, yet." Shoshanna answered.

"Most people like usually live off base, but some still live in their home countries. I know Gilles stills prefers living in France."

"What if an emergency came up?"

"We still have plenty of operators to fill his spot," Ryad said. "We're going fifty strong, the old Rainbow team had nearly hundreds of operators. We've been doing fine with a quarter of what they had."

Shoshanna smiles and finishes her coffee, pulling away from the chair and setting the mug in the sink for later. "It was a pleasure Ryad."

"Ah, it was mine," he stays in his chair and sips his own cup. "You know, usually when an operator comes in they usually have a partner. That new one—Draubman is it?— is here more as a teacher, and claims that the MARSOC is short on manpower as it is. You came alone though, why is that?"

"The Yamam is the same, short on men. I was lucky to be sent at all," she flashes him a plastic smile. Shoshanna starts walking away. "Thank you for the conversation."

"There's a new one coming in again, from America. US Special Forces, I believe, hopefully you both can get along to be partners."

There was a silence that filled the room. Ryad sighed and sipped his coffee while Shoshanna played with her hands. Ryad noticed her tension. "You should not worry about your role here, I'm sure you'll provide your best to the team. Most of us felt that we weren't going to be used or valued but I've been proven wrong. Relax."

Shoshanna stood still and doesn't say anything, and leaves without breaking the silence.

* * *

"Sergeant First Class Isaac Castillo: US Special Forces. EOD certified, Sapper/Ranger tabbed, Airborne, Air Assault, Pathfinder, Jungle Expert, Arctic, this man has more schools on his record than a child genius," Miles Campbell chuckles flipping through the folder. Eliza perused his file more attentively, reading every print that Castillo's long file carried. "And his name means Castle in Spanish too, if you didn't know. Maybe he's my fan."

Eliza snickered, but quickly suppressed it. "Can you believe that Henry is making him the Master Breacher instead of me? He's not even on the Base grounds yet!"

"Well, it does say here he _was _the Master Breacher for his unit before he transitioned here."

Eliza pouted. "Still, he has no right to already be in a position when he hasn't even been a single mission with us."

"Relax Eliza, I know you wanted that position, but you already know that teaching people you don't … uh, _get along with _won't be successful."

Eliza simply scowled at Miles, who quickly regretted what he said. "Okay, forget I said anything."

Eliza sighed, and left the room. "I'll be back."

She walked around the training grounds, the pair of aviators she wore being a little useless in the permanent overcast that the UK was always in. She heard the familiar sounds of the explosions of rifles and pistols, heard cadence called with regular Army troops running, even the gentle vibrations of explosions underground or somewhere far off. No doubt that Elena was testing out the newbies gadgets.

A sudden influx of operators this time of year was already showing to be bloated. First with Wamai and Kali, now these two "instructors" and the girl from the Yamam. Eliza became more cautious of the operators, even as their team grows every month.

Harry at that moment entered the room, followed by the new operator for the defensive side, Isaac. He was a tall and sturdy looking man, with a tired expression on him. His hair and his eyes were dark, his skin a healthy tint of rosy and tanned. He was a good looking man, Isaac's hair cropped close and his beard into a heavy stubble. Typical of American Special Forces.

"Ah, Eliza. I was looking for you," Harry smiled and patted Isaac on the shoulder. "Eliza is currently our _de-facto_ leader for the 'attackers' and breaching operations here at Rainbow. I'm sure you two will get along with both of your combined experiences."

Isaac smiles politely and held out his hand. "Isaac Castillo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've read your file, and I can't be anything less than impressed."

"Likewise," Miles figured that Eliza was forcing a smile. "I'm sure that you would give us better ways to make the mission more… smoother."

Isaac was puzzled by her choice of words. If he was any more stupid he would've not figured out she was simply trying to be polite. He already knew of her conflicts with other operators, guess Eliza already has her quirks with him. His smile became flat. "Yes, I'll do my best."

Harry chuckled nervously "Good to see that you two are, uh, yes. Let's continue with the building, Mr. Castillo?"

"Sure thing Harry, let's continue." The two left the room while Miles held in a laugh. When they were completely gone, he let out a guffaw. "That could've gone better."

Eliza glared. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Harry sat in his office, checking over the budget reports and emails regarding recent development in possible White Mask locations and plans. Just busywork and filed that he would go over during the next team brief. He sighed, leaning back in his study as the desk light flickered from overuse.

The monitor of his laptop began to chirp with an incoming call. It was from the secure line to his video chat, with a familiar name on the screen. _Director Madsen_.

Harry begrudgingly answered the call and a stream of Madsen smoking in his office appeared. He smiled at Harry like he was an old friend. "Harry, glad you can answer at such a late hour over there."

"It's _Doctor_ _Parvey_, Mr. Director," Harry reminded. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on the recent recruitment of your latest batch of operators. Especially on the recent contract with Nighthaven. Who knew that the team John Clark and Ding Chavez envisioned would resort to using mercenaries from a spoiled brat like Jaimini Shah. What does she call herself? Oh Right, an '_unstoppable force_ _in a largely static world'_. _Kali_, what a stupid callsign."

"What Rainbow chooses to do and to recruit from is none of the concern of the CIA, Mr. Director."

"Of course it isn't, but I would consider a third party a dangerous breach of security. The only thing they are motivated by is money, and who's to say the White Masks won't offer a hefty sum for Team Rainbow's technology?"

"Where are you going with this Howard. Are you trying to sow some seeds of distrust for the team I built."

Madsen feigned hurt. "Of course not, _Doctor Parvey_. I'm only stating simple facts. This is basic espionage, especially for unreliable or unloyal parties like Nighthaven. I also should confess that losing two of our best JSOC operators to you was a bit of a blow to its operations. People like them are hard to find."

"I assure you, Mr. McKinley would gladly report this harassment to President Baldwin. I suggest you stop Mr. Director."

"President Baldwin is in the process of being impeached. His power is nothing but showmanship." Madsen sighed, seemingly finished with the call and his smoke. "I'm sure they'll be wonderful additions to your team. I wish you goodnight Dr. Parvey. Think about what I said."

The video call ended immediately. Harry brushed his forehead to relieve the tension. Mrs. Arnot wasn't lying when she said that the mantle she'll pass down will be a heavy one. The night was suddenly more stressful. The words of what Madsen said couldn't be drowned out by other words either. It was stuck in his mind. Had he made the mistake of hiring Kali and Wamai?

Why wouldn't they steal information to fatten their pockets up. Why don't any of the nations do it? What if they already gave the information to their command back in their countries.

Who can he trust?

* * *

**A/N: it's been a while since I've updated this story, can't say I was busy, lol. I still have a big interest in this story, so I'll make slow updates to it. As for my SYOC in the works, I'll be making an app soon. Hope you've had a good weekend, see you all soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Draubman rubbed his eyes, enjoying a coffee and fighting off the crash of teaching marksmanship to Rainbow's admittedly inexperienced operators. He sighed and finished his mug quickly, realizing he was already finished.

_Figures._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a can of dip, smacking it with his wrist to prepare. That's when his peace and quiet was ruined when he heard the door open to the room. He looked up immediately, out of years of instinct to prepare for unknown guests. "McKinley, glad to see that you've moved up in life, being the president's bodyguard and all."

Collinn McKinley chuckled, taking a seat next to Alex on the coffee table. "What can I say, it's been awhile. Nice to see you old friend. Should've talked to you sooner, catch up a little."

"Are you saying that so you can take a pinch?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I thought you quit when you left the Corps," Alex replied, taking a hefty pinch and pushing it in his gums. He handed the can over to Collinn. "You're not using my spit bottle."

"I have my own," he chuckled, shaking an empty water bottle. "I haven't seen you since the fleet, how have you been?"

Alex sighed, leaning into his chair. "Went into Force Recon, then I ended up here. I heard you went into the Secret Service, got cozy with President Baldwin and came here too."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Collinn packed his lip. "Having Baldwin as a friend ain't so bad either."

"Eh, I didn't vote for him." Alex chuckled.

The two talked. It was nothing grand, just quick catching up and some questionable career choices that landed them in Rainbow. Collinn was the one to bring up the question. "Whaddya think about Team Rainbow so far?"

Alex took a moment to think about the question. "You want the ugly truth or the pretty truth."

"You already know."

Alex laughed and spit into an empty bottle. "After all I heard from when John Clark and Ding were in charge, I expected it to be different. But not on this scale."

"It'll take some getting use to sure," Collinn added. "But it'll get better. Everyone here isn't an asshole at first, except maybe Morrowa—"

"Who the fuck is Morrowa? I only know like two people here Collinn. That Russian dude and the Asian chick." Alex took out the used dip and shoved it into his bottle. "And can you believe the girls here? I don't understand how we can focus if all I see is a finely-shaped face and ass all mission."

Collinn sighed, spitting into his own bottle. "You'll learn that these ladies can break your nose faster than you can say 'sorry'. And the names will come, Rainbow likes to have a little class presentation with new guys. Speaking of which,"

He shot up his arm and checked his watch for the time, obviously showing off the fancy design of a high class watch. "You have about two hours before that happens with Shoshanna and Isaac."

Alex sagged into his seat, defeated at the news he just now heard. He groaned. "Is it mandatory?"

Collinn nodded before laughing out the room, calling out from the hallway. "I'll buy you a can later!"

* * *

The conference room had gradually expanded over the years to accommodate the amount of operators. With the low activity of the White Mask threat this year, it was a rare moment where most operators were present at Hereford, though not everyone was in the room just yet. Alex was present with Isaac and Shoshanna, sitting idly while they waited for Harry and the others to arrive for a group photo that was tradition. On the wall, there was a group photo every few months over the course of years. Latest photo was of Iana and Oryx. Two operators who had recently joined their ranks prior to the trio.

Alex respected Isaac. The Marine first met with him years before in Afghanistan, the military is a small world after all. Shoshanna was quiet, something that he heard around as she was slowly getting introduced to the operators. She orbited Isaac, he noticed, whenever he'd introduce himself to others she was close behind him. Maybe it was a little crush. She seemed like the person to not be mature in relationships.

He chuckled. Alex knew her more than that.

Collinn was one of the first to arrive at the conference, dragging along what seemed to be Jordan Trace and Jack Estrada. Soon, the rest began to appear, filling in seats, various people of age and nationality wearing whatever civilian clothes they chose to wear. Alex was glad to see that most didn't wear something so conspicuous or obvious. Except for maybe Grace, dressed like a teenager going through a phase. He laughed in his head. _Maybe she still is in that phase._

"Attention everyone!" Harry settled the room, his voice slightly booming on a microphone. "We have received new members of Team Rainbow, and as tradition, I would like them to introduce themselves to their future friends and team members. Please keep attention and show the respect they deserve."

Henry motioned for Shoshanna to come up to the microphone. She nodded gently and walked up to Henry, taking the microphone from him and staring back to the crowd. "_Shalom_, my name is Shoshanna Shapiro. I was born and raised in Ashdod, Israel. I joined the Border Police when I was out of school, and worked my way into the Yamam. I was in their service for a few years before Henry noticed me and took me into this new family. Sorry if it's short, I haven't done this thing before."

"That's fine, better than nothing." Henry clapped, and a soft wave clapped back. She mumbled thanks to the crowd before retreating back to her spot. "Thank you Shoshanna, we will all appreciate your teamwork."

Isaac was next. Alex had noticed that Isaac was already rather critical of Rainbow's operators. It would make sense, he was a man who'd seen more than most, and trained soldiers to face the same. He walked up to the microphone coolly, smiling when Henry handed him the mic.

"My name is Isaac Castillo. I was a member of the 10th Special Forces group in the US Army. Before that, I was in the 75th Rangers Regiment. And before that, I was a drill sergeant. I first enlisted as a Combat Engineer, doing breaches and urban ops for most of my career. I was there for the invasion of Iraq and Afghanistan, and I've seen some things. I've been in the Army since 2003, and now I'm here." He took a break. "I've never been in a unit like this before, I will hopefully try to lend my experiences to the unit and be a good asset to trust."

Henry clapped, and so did the rest of the team. It was finally Alex's turn. He stood up and grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey everyone. My name is Alex Draubman, I was in Marine Force Recon prior to my recruitment here. I've already met some of you, either from earlier today or back when I was in the Corps. In fact, I was Collinn's team leader when he was a fresh new private."

Some laughs were heard, before Collinn raised his hand and acknowledged it. "Yeah, you were an asshole."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah. So anyways, I'm glad I was offered this opportunity to join Rainbow and I'm hoping to further it's advancement."

Then, the usual clap began. Harry stood up on the podium and referenced the audience. "Alright team, let's all get a photo for this month's newest additions."

The whole team quickly gathered into their spots on the podium. Harry had set a timer on a camera nearby, and the timer was closing in. They all stood still, women smiling, some looking bored, others looking indifferent. The flash hit, and the picture was over.

"Alright everyone, once again thank you for the chance to come and meet our newest operators. If you have questions, feel free to ask them. As for now, return to your activities."

Harry left the room, and most of the operators trickled out as well. Only a few bothered to stay and talk to the newest ops, it was sort of a cold shoulder treatment to newbies they've developed. They had to prove themselves in a real fight first.

Isaac wasn't willing to answer questions either. He was among the group who poured out the room, cigarettes in hand. He neared the exit door that led outside, before he heard another person's footsteps. Isaac turned around, seeing a female figure come behind him and closed the door.

"Mind if I bum one off you?" She said, her voice a bit soft. Isaac couldn't recognize her, his thoughts more preoccupied with his cigarette. He opened his pack and gave one to the dark haired woman with pale skin and light eyes. He brought out his lighter and handed it to her, lighting it for the two of them. She nodded and blew out a puff. Her accented voice sighed in relief. "Thank you, I hadn't had one all day."

"Me neither, I want to kick it but..." he looked down at his hand. "I'm just too deep in to quit."

"You've seen a lot? You said you were in the army for a while." She said, taking another pull.

"Oh, you were in the meeting?" He asked. "Sorry that I didn't recognize you."

"Most people don't." She said. In her mind the tone of his voice said something else, probably that he didn't care either way. "And never mind the question. I don't mean to overstep boundaries."

"No, you're good." He let out a plume of smoke. "It's like what Harry said, '_ask questions'_."

"I personally am not a big fan of those." She chuckles to herself, like it was an inside joke Isaac has yet to understand. He finished his cigarette as she continued with hers, taking her time.

"None of us are," he said, opening the door. She stopped him for a second.

"I'm Nøkk, it was nice to meet you Isaac. I appreciate the smoke."

Isaac didn't look back as he slowly pushed the door open for him to go inside. "Nice to meet you Nøkk, it was no problem."

As the door was about to close and she went back to smoking, Isaac stopped it from closing. Half his body already through the entrance. "I have to say, I prefer Julie better."

The door closed and Nøkk froze. There's no way he could've guessed her name. There's no way he could've _known_ her name prior. This alarmed her, she needed to speak with Harry as soon as she could about this incident. What else does he know?

* * *

Harry's door was always open for any operators or workers who needed him to hear their complaints or thoughts. It was a little unlike Miss Arnot, who requested dates prior to meeting her. He was in a video-call with some leadership for one of the CTUs, relaying progress reports with that operator. Nøkk, or Julie, opened the door quietly, seeing Harry in the call. He looked up at her and smiled, holding a finger in the air to let her know he was about to finish. She crossed her arms and looked around, no trying to listen in on the call.

"Yes yes, he's been improving… exceeded my expectations actually… recommend for promotion, he deserves it… thank you, it was a pleasure talking to you. I will call you another time, bye." Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair, closing the laptop. "Ah, Julie, what can I do for you?"

"I have something to tell you about that new guy, Isaac." She pulled out a chair and sat down at his desk, looking solemn and grim. Harry picked it up right away.

"Oh, what is it then?" He said, leaning forward to hear her better.

"He knew my name, Harry. He called me by my first name like it was nothing. I told him I was Nøkk, and he said he preferred Julie."

Harry sighed, before retreating back into his chair and chuckled, before he began to laugh loudly. Julie could only look at him with a confused expression. "What… what's so funny about this? He could be a spy!"

Harry laughed more, eventually dying down before wiping away a tear. "Oh, I thought you had something more serious."

"How is that not serious?!" She exclaimed, nearly jumping out her chair. "My files are locked away in the NATO vault."

"That's my fault then," Harry said, composing himself seeing how worried she was. "Let me explain. Please sit, and calm yourself."

Julie sat down, waiting for the explanation that Harry would give. "When I was doing Isaac's file, he had mentioned that he heard Specialist Thorn was in Rainbow's ranks, he wanted to know how he didn't die in Taliban captivity. Erik is a local legend within American Forces, mind you. I mentioned you, and he wanted to know more about you. I gave him your file, as I did with everyone else in Rainbow and made sure he returned it."

Julie sighed, relaxing more into the chair as she rubbed her forehead. _Right, he's going to be part of the team, he needs to know my real name._

"This was my fault, Julie. I should've let you know that the new operators know your name. I understand the fear of leaked intel very well."

"I suppose it was me overreacting as well."

"Don't blame yourself. Now that's been cleared up, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

She shook her head. "No, that was all Harry. Good night." She stood up from the chair and walked away, exited through the door. Once the door clicked, Harry leaned back and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in anguish. When did all this distrust and reaction start coming about? He hadn't recalled seeing this discourse in Rainbow's restart earlier.

He needed to do something about it quickly. The team couldn't handle more discourse or risk falling apart.

Then, the phone rang.

He picked it up quickly, hearing the clamoring voices in the background.

"This is Agent Johnson of the FBI, we need Rainbow's assistance immediately."

"Yes, of course. What is it that you need?"

"Our safehouse in Detroit has been raided by White Masks, and our previous teams haven't reported back. We have them held back in the building, we can hold them until your teams arrive."

"Of course Agent. I'll be sending a team shortly. Please report this to our intelligence team, we'll have the building back in no time."

* * *

**A/N: An update, been a while huh? I was reading some lore about Team Rainbow and there seems to be a lot of discourse through the team and I thought it was an interesting point of the story. Shows that Rainbow isn't perfect as it seems, it makes a good plot point for this story. Next update, a mission! Hope you all stay safe!**

**Mister Bombastic**


	4. Chapter 4

"The emergency response beckon came from a derelict area of Detroit, just along the outskirts of Delray. The area of this part of the city is mostly rundown, most buildings are abandoned, and it's a perfect area for an undercover operation," Six's face on the screen cleared his throat, reading off the reports on his paper. "Until recently, it was used by the FBI to hide witnesses, hold interrogations, and as a forward operating base without public knowledge."

The team looked with crossed arms and concerned faces as a satellite image of the street showed the building, covered in graffiti and trash. Some were taking notes, others commenting on the mission.

The screen suddenly cut to a decent-sized apartment building, covered in graffiti and trash. "The building you're looking at now _was _the FBI safehouse. The only reason why we even have clearance for such knowledge is thanks to the FBI's need for use and our security clearance," Six continued, "however, you must not discuss the location of the site outside of mission parameters."

Jack Estrada was quick to notice his microfacial change. "Classified or just better not knowing the reason?"

"I would rather not answer," Six said. "I'm assigning a large team for this operation. We have no known amount of enemy combatants, their gear, or equipment."

The grilled Spetsnaz Maxim Basura muttered audibly in Russian, then English. "So we're going in blind?"

"Essentially yes," Six replied. "Thankfully this combined amount of specialities should make it a fair fight. As for our new operators, this will be the next step in the big leagues. I've already assigned the teams. You have one hour for prep, Six out."

* * *

The team was unusually large, usually it consisted of five, but this had nine. Thermite looked down into the sprawling gray of Detroit, seeing the grass and trees lose their color thanks to the season. The air was bitter, a sign of the cold to come. He looked down at his scarred, gloved hands, tapping the tips to make sure he had some feeling left.

"ETA 10 minutes," the FBI pilot announced. Thermite was nudged in his side by a thin elbow.

"Jordan, you good?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, never raided an FBI blacksite before though, even when I've been in the FBI for years!"

"First time for everything!" She smirked. Thermite looked around the helicopter, seeing the familiar faces of other operators. Alex Draubman, or Watchman, looked passively out into the horizon, Blackbeard adjusted the sight on his rifle. On the other end, Nøkk sat quietly, fiddling with a suppressor on her pistol. Vigil was nearby, the ominously dark uniform almost matching with Nøkk's. Just across from them was another helicopter, filled with the rest of the operators for the op. Sledge was acting Squad Leader, looking like he was going over some plans with a focused Shoshanna —or Hummingbird— taking in his advice. Isaac Castillo, or Maze, stared pensively out the horizon.

The pilot spoke up again. "ETA 5 minutes."

"Alright lads, listen up!" Sledge announced from the helicopters' open broadband. "Mission layout is simple: sweep and clear the building, rescue any survivors and take out any bad guys, destroy sensitive materials, and report in any intel! It's simple and by the books. Put on any mask you have now, we need to remain anonymous. My team will go from the entrance, Thermite's team from the roof, understand?"

Muttering of confirmation filled the channel. "Good, masks on and weapons ready."

Thermite lifted up his face cover, his breath bringing heat to his face. Everyone had masks on, even Ash had her signature ponytail braid pulled into a tight, red bun. Everyone's uniform was dark, with various urban camouflage patterns wrapping them. Thermite quickly pulled back the bolt of his 556XI, cocking a round in.

The helicopter came to a halt over a dilapidated building, away from any habitable area. "We are at the drop zone, throw down the rope."

Vigil kicked down the thick rope and it dropped onto the roof of the building. One by one the operators secured themselves and slid down to the roof, while the other helicopter landed just outside on the street. The team on the ground reported to the FBI agents holding a barricade against the White Masks, blocking off the street. An agent rushed up to the team, his name obvious by yellow marking. "I'm Agent-in-Command Johnson. Glad you guys came so soon, we have intel that they're keeping an analyst of ours hostage inside."

"Is there anymore besides that person?" Sledge asked, cocking his rifle.

"No, she's the only one there. She's a white female, named Kristine Lynch, check your fire because they keep moving her around."

"Roger that Agent," Sledge grabbed his radio and signaled in. "Attention team, we have one confirmed friendly, a white woman in her thirties by the name of Kristine Lynch. She's our only known hostage, assume all others are hostile."

The radio screamed in responses. Sledge got his team and led them to the front entrance of the apartment building, the four stacking on him. It consisted of Blackbeard, Vigil, Ash, and himself. The rest made up the second team. Watchman has set up a small snipers position in the building across the street. He would watch the windows.

Watchmen saw the helicopter fly away as he focused his M110's scope, covered in spray paint and foliage. He peeked at the windows, seeing slight movement from the insides. Then, a hooded figure came to the third floor window, in the center. He was clutching something in his hand, it looked like a weapon. "Be advised, I see a target with a weapon above Team A."

"Cover us then!" Sledge replied back.

The White Mask opened the window, drawing out his AK style weapon. Watchman focused, pulling the trigger and hitting a perfect shot to the White Mask forehead. He slumped over, his body falling out the window and into the pavement next to Team A. "Good cover Watchman."

Team B was in the flat roof, droning out the area while Team A stacked below. They were getting jammed, most likely from the FBI's already in-placed jammers. Hummingbird was able to get her small flying drone in, using the opened window from the dead White Mask. "I am in, scanning the area now."

She scanned around, seeing the hostage for a brief second before the camera suddenly went out. "Hostage spotted, fourth floor, third apartment room."

Thermite nodded and placed a charge on the roof door. "Alright everyone, time to ring some ears!"

At unison, Sledge brought his hammer down on the front door while Thermite activated his charge. It caused the building to slightly shake. Blackbeard took point for Team A, leading them down the main hallway to dozens of empty rooms. The team expertly crawled down the hallway, scanning the rooms with slow openings and checks. Nothing on the first floor.

"Stairs." Blackbeard called out, beginning to climb the steps. Suddenly a single shot rang out from the corner of the stairway, blocked by Blackbeard's shield. He popped a few rounds through the wall and the White Mask fell over dead.

They continued up the stairs, Blackbeard checking the corners meticulously and smoothly. The rest continued down the hallway, opening the door to apartment rooms and coming in. They left the rooms as soon as they entered, thankfully being small rooms. Ash kicked open a door and quickly went inside, scanning the area. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw a White Mask with a single pistol. He was surprised, radio still in hand. He lifted his arm up but Ash already pulled the trigger and sent a few rounds down his chest. He died on the wall and dropped his weapon.

She exited the apartment and joined with the rest of the team. Sledge brought out his hammer, swinging harshly against a door and destroying it. He peeked his head in, picking up fire immediately. He couldn't get a detailed look, but saw three white masks in a glimpse. Reaching for a grenade, he pulled off the pin and let the spoon drop, cooking it before tossing it inside. "Frag out!"

The building shook as it went off, peeking again with his weapon in tow. The three White Masks now charred and scattered. He checked the rest of the room, clearing the corners swiftly. "Room is clear!"

"Room clear!" He heard Blackbeard from down the hall, marking the end of the floor.

"Team B, this is Sledge, what's your status?"

"Fifth Floor empty, moving down to fourth." Sledge heard the cackled voice of Nøkk. He got the team to form up again and move up the floor. Blackbeard took point, walking his way slowly up the stairs.

Nøkk ventured down the stairs, Maze in tow. He followed her closely behind, the barrel of his M4 covering her back. She stopped at the end of the stairway, turning to Maze.

"I'll check the rooms, give me cover."

"You got it." He replied back, as Nøkk hurriedly turned the corner. She saw a door quickly close, in the middle of the hallway. She rushed towards the door, Maze kicking open doors behind her.

A White Mask stood there with his pistol drawn and a blonde woman in his grasp, tugging her harshly against her scalp. The White Mask brought up his pistol, but Nøkk was faster. She dropped a few rounds down his way, making him let go of the hostages hair. The terrorist fell down, not moving. The woman Kristine Lynch cowered in the corner, covering her face and head with scuffed arms. "Maze, I found the hostage. Watch her while I clear the rest of the floor."

"Not a people's person aren't you?" He joked, walking through the doorway. Nøkk didn't say a word and slipped by him. Maze quickly walked over to the hostage and knelt down to calm her down. "Kristine Lynch?"

"Y-yes." She whimpered.

"I'm Sergeant Castillo, I'm with Team Rainbow. We're here to rescue you." He reaches for his radio. "Team, I have found the hostage."

"I can't. I can't leave, I have to save this! I have to!"

"Ma'am, please relax—"

"NO! CIA funnels funding to Rainbow… I can't let them know I have this."

"Have what Ma'am? You're in no danger anymore."

"I have… I have this," she opens her palm, revealing a dirty USB drive. "It has secrets, secrets for Operation Birdsong. If you rescue me I'll be dead."

Maze stiffened up at what he just heard. She believed that she was going to die if they brought her to safety. He looked at her pensively, trying to make sense of this. "Ma'am, how did you acquire this?"

"Security analysis, I was hired to do security analysis. I kept getting harassed and threatened. They found me, they found me and I'm going to die."

"What is it? I can't go by operation name alone," he calmed her. "You can trust me Kristine."

"Weapons espionage, arms race… arms race arms race arms race. China, Russia, US, India. Nighthaven is working with all sides… deep state, everything's going to get worse. Agents in every place, watching and overseeing knowledge. Late night calls every night telling me I'm going to die. I need you to keep it!"

Maze only let her ramble more as she grabbed his hand and placed the USB drive into his hand, deciding to put it away in his pouch. His other hand was down at his holster, reaching for his sidearm. From the corner of his eye, he could see the White Mask reach for something. He quickly whirled around and took aim, but it was a split second too late. He pressed a detonator and everything went bright, then dark.

* * *

Sledge steadied himself as the building shook violently, dusting falling from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth. "What the bloody hell?"

"Sounds like there's a party going upstairs." Blackbeard chuckled, moving down the hallway. A White Mask was dumb enough to peak down the hallway, being killed with a well placed headshot.

Sledge grabbed his radio. "Nøkk! What the fuck happened?!"

"Hostage was KIA, Maze is down. Bastard had a C4 rig on his person." She called through the channel. "He's hurt pretty bad."

"Shit. Get someone to take him back to the roof. We'll clear the rest and meet you on the third floor."

"Roger that. Hummingbird, get Maze. Vigil and I can do the rest of the building."

"Copy." Hummingbird said. She had stayed on the roof for security, making sure there weren't any other White Masks in the neighboring building windows. She climbed down the stairs, walking over dead white masks and FBI agents as she reached the fourth floor. There was a door busted off its hinges, a small plume of smoke coming from within. She raised her Tavor X95, checking the corner of the room and entering. There was a blast mark from where a few clumps of whatever was left of the White Mask. Kristine Lynch was dead, the back of her body singed and cooked, still smoking from the explosion. Maze was on the floor, being cared for by Nøkk.

He was bloodied, covered in small black marks and dust. Blood leaked from his nose and he coughed up some as he tried to move. It seems like that the hostage had protected him from most of the blast, but he was still hit by the concussive force. "Hummingbird, come grab him and take him to the roof and give him additional aid. We got it handled from here."

"I'm on it," she said, determined. Nøkk left the room, Vigil coming out of nowhere and waiting in the hallway for her. Hummingbird grabbed him and holstered the heavy man on her shoulder, leading him to the stairs.

"You idiot, you could've died. I haven't even gotten to know you better either."

He could only respond by giving a laugh that was wheezing and hurting. She reached the roof, laying him gently as she began to remove his plate carrier and gear. "You have no shrapnel wounds, but you have lots of bruising. Maybe a few broken ribs."

Maze only chuckled the same wheezing way. Hummingbird smiled bleakly, knowing that he was at least okay enough to make some humor out of it. "You're going to be fine, alright Isaac? This is only a scratch. You are too experienced to die in a mission like this."

He grunted in response, pointing somewhere towards the roof entrance. "Don't worry, the rest of the team is fine. The helicopter should be coming soon."

She sat there with him until the hum of the helicopter blades began to chop the air. This was a failure for the mission, she knew. Maybe Harry would be understanding, but they failed to keep an innocent alive. Hummingbird looked at the door and raised her rifle when she saw figures coming up. It was Vigil and Nøkk, walking up with weapons in low-ready. The helicopter came only moments later, landing on the roof. Two medics jumped out with a stretcher in hand, placing Maze on it, and put him on the helicopter. The rest of the team began to pour in from the roof, a look of stress in their faces. A hostage did not survive, they failed. Hummingbird only let out a strong sigh as she looked down at the injured Maze, the helicopter carrying them away from the bitter cold city.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter, tell me what you thought of the action scenes! I used some basic info of Room clearing I learned from the Army, there's always a million ways to do it. Stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

The glass window was smooth and spotless, showing Isaac's bed in full view tubes and all. He was breathing steadily, yet a slight wheeze came with the help of the ventilator. There was one other person, a worried Shoshanna sitting next to him as she simply watched him rest still. Harry watched with cross arms, Gustav coming from behind him, wearing a simple lab coat with casual clothes underneath.

"Harry, he'll be fine. Isaac's resting well and his injuries are healing," he said, grabbing onto his shoulder. "He's a tough one. According to his medical records, this isn't the first time he's had a close call."

Harry simply crossed his arms, sighing as he looked down. "Concussions don't get better the more you had them."

There was a soft smirk on Gustav's face, looking up to tell Harry a rather funny story Isaac told him initially checking him over at the hospital. Maybe that'll cheer him up. "Yknow, he was going on about an alien invasion earlier in New Mexico, and sending the team to Bolivia to stop El Sueño, the drugking. Then something about broadcasting our operators to the world in The Program, said it was your idea? It was a strange occurrence, he said he kept dreaming it all."

"Really? Why in the world would we put our operators on TV, we have an organization to keep secret."

Gustav chuckles. "I don't know. I was more surprised about the Alien nonsense than the drug lord and TV show."

The two laughed quietly before it died down, Harry looked back to the window, seeing Isaac's form gently laying down. "How do you think he'll react. Or how will he think of himself?"

"What?"

"Well," Harry sighed. "I'm just worried what he'll think when he realizes he didn't save the hostage."

Gustav looked down, thinking for a response. The mission was a blow to their reputation and to the operators. Some of the more intense ones blaming different things for a mission failure. He looked back up, seeing Shoshanna brush away something off Isaac's brow. "We can't save everyone, but we must do our best to do so. We might have saved more lives by ridding the White Masks for the FBI in the building."

Harry looked back up, smirking solemnly at the platitude. He viewed the two in the room. "She's a compassionate one."

"It's a good trait to have. I haven't seen much of anyone else come to check up on him. She's been here nearly everyday." He crossed his arms. "It's better to have some worry for your team than to have a grudge."

"I feel like you're noticing it, too." Harry said, turning to the Frenchman. "The growing disdain."

"I try not to, but since I help keep everyone in check… they tend to let me in on their feelings. It's beginning to split us, Harry."

"Do you know why?"

Gustav rubbed his chin. "We're growing too fast, we've haven't let our operators relax or take a break. It's hard for new members to acclimate, hard for pathfinders to get used to. We're too separated and dedicated to units back home... That's what I've noticed."

Harry felt a small wave of ideas spark into his mind. Maybe he can solve these problems with one fell swoop. "Thank you Gustav. I'll be checking on Isaac later, please make sure that Shoshanna gets some rest as well."

Harry walked off and waved goodbye. Gustav stood in place. "Harry."

"Yes?"

"There are rumors going around, saying there's a mole in our Team. I haven't started to lose my trust in our other team members just yet, but…" he grimaced. "I'm beginning to think they are starting to lose trust in Rainbow. Are the rumors… true?

Harry stood deathly still. He didn't say a word until he started to walk off again, looking back at Gustav before slipping into the hallway. "Make sure Shoshanna gets some rest."

Gustav stiffened up. Has he no idea who the mole is? "Of course, _monsieur_. I'll make sure she'll get some sleep."

The frenchman sent Shoshanna a message through her phone. She took a quick glance and looked through the window, giving a nod to Gustav. He suppose that he could check on Isaac tomorrow. For now, he needed to rest as well.

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes, already feeling sore and beaten just by opening them. He looked around through blurry focus, seeing the usual bed and IV of the infirmary. Shoshanna was at his right side, nearly sleeping on his arm. "Shoshanna."

She slowly woke, and gave a small smile to Isaac. "You're awake."

"Why are you here?" He asked, simply staring at the messy blob that was in front of him. In all honesty, she reeked like sweaty feet. "Are you tryna kill me with your BO?"

She chuckled, holding his hand to comfort him. "I was worried about you, I know we haven't known each other for a while, but—"

Isaac stopped her by lifting his battered hand to her face, silencing her with her finger. "You don't know who could be listening. Go get some sleep."

She smiled silently. She stood up and brushed his hair back gently. "Whatever you say," she said, her voice so low that her accent was barely recognizable. Shoshanna left the room, before another figure emerged from the doorway across from her. Shoshanna didn't notice.

He squinted, seeing a small bob of green hair, and recognizing it as Miles. He had a cup in his hand, and a cigarette in another. God, how he desperately needed a cigarette. He smirked, not bothered by his messed up appearance. "I hear you smoke."

"I wouldn't mind one,"

Miles chuckled, pulling up a seat and setting himself down at Isaac's level. He pulled out a lighter and gave the cigarette to Isaac. With a weak arm, he grabbed the cig and put it to his mouth, and Miles flicked the flame on. He took a puff, and sighed amazed. "God, that felt good."

"You know, my first impression of you wasn't all that negative. You're starting to warm up to me."

"Oh? How did I come off."

"Like a strict asshole, typical military man that was all business and no fun. At least to a lot of the guys here, anyways," He chuckles as he brings out a flask, pouring something in the coffee cups. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Ha, you're like a dream come true right now." Isaac says, taking a mug slowly and sipping it as fast.

"Yeah, I figured you can use some company. I've noticed not a lot of people came to visit," He took a sip of his drink.

"And why's that?"

"Frankly, they've been blaming you on the hostage getting killed."

He scoffed, taking another long puff of his cigarette. "Of course they are. Can't always expect everything to happen the way you plan. Not like most of them fought in an actual war."

He looked at him intrigued. "You said you were in Iraq, right?"

"Yeah, I was. I was all over…"

"Can you tell me how it was? Or at least when you got there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Miles shrugged. "It helps me get to know people better."

Isaac straightfaced, taking a long smoke. "I was there for the Invasion in 2003. I was 19, fresh out of basic training. God, I swear the heat could melt the rubber off your boot."

"You must've seen a lot, haven't you?"

Isaac got quiet, his eyes looking at something in the distance, despite looking only at his hand with the cigarette. "Of course. I've seen lots of things… some things lots of guys here haven't seen… dead civvies aren't anything new. Hell, sometimes they just got in our way."

Miles looked at him with a painful knowledge. He had seen vile acts when he was in Law Enforcement, people cut up or murdered over petty squabbles. It was different in war, Miles guesses. It wasn't his right to judge. "Sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean for you to get like this."

"It's fine. Not the first time I've been blown up." He chuckled, taking the cigarette to his mouth. It had nearly burned down to his fingers, a long log of ash in its end. "Talking about these things helps, yknow?"

"I guess it does." Miles leaned on his elbows. "I figured that's why I designed my panels, so I can try to protect whoever I can."

Isaac didn't say a word, but nodded in agreement.

Miles wiped away at something on his nose, looking to Isaac once more. "Is there anything else you need Isaac? I can get something from the cafeteria if it's still open."

Isaac shook his head. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and get some sleep. I appreciate the gestures." He took another puff of his cigarette and put it out. Miles gave a slim smile and got up, leaving Isaac to slowly fall asleep back into his bed.

* * *

"_Today, US Forces were attacked today in Jordan by militant insurgents for revenge of the death of Jamseh Sejati, head of the—" _Director flipped the channel to see another live broadcast on the next news channel, showing a report on Russia.

"_In a recent turn of events, Russia has finally elected Demetri Yahkov, head of the Ultranationalist party today. In a landslide, he beat the former President Chemsky, who had been in power since 1998. In the center of Red Square, crowds gather to celebrate the victory of the newly elected president—"_

Madsen shut off the TV in his office as he leaned back into his chair and gave a distressed sigh, already hearing his intercom blaring with incoming notifications of the recent news. He pressed the button to his secretary, who replied quickly. "Yes sir?"

"Simone, please hold off all calls until I say so. I don't want to deal with it."

"Of course Mr. Director." The call cut off, and the rings came to an abrupt stop. Across from him, the aged figure of Deputy Director Jarod looked semi-amused, her shiny lips of red forming into a crude smile.

"Guess they're calling for the election." She simply replied, crossing her arms.

"We just entered a new Cold War." He replied, leaning into his desk and clasping his hands together. "And we are not prepared."

Jarod nodded in reply. "What is the current status of Operation Birdsong."

"Slow," he said. "Slow and painfully dull."

Jarod kept her conniving grin. "Shame too, we can really use the intel that the Russians and Chinese are probably getting right now."

Madsen groaned, rubbing his eyes. "So what do you suggest, Helen?"

"Considering we have most of Team Rainbow files on the ready for our future operations, I suggest that we take a more… _extreme_ approach for our contingency plan."

He looked at her pensively. "Please, explain the details."

"Pandey is trying to decentralize Rainbow. Spread the influence of theirs across the world before local units can react to terrorists threats, and to distribute their Research and Development to more secure locations. This could be a problem if it interferes with our operations and Operation Birdsong. We have to convince Pandey to keep the network within Hereford."

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Madsen replies. "Harvey is stubborn."

"The operators have families, they have people to go home to; kids, wives, husband's. Even Dr. Pandey has a wife and son. Worst comes to worse, we use them as leverage. Hostages until we can negotiate, or eliminate, our resistance."

"You understand the ramifications of having a whistleblower leak the mission. Like the one in Detroit."

"Kristine Lynch was killed in the mission. White Mask suicide bomb," Jarod explained. "She was our only confirmed leak, and the information was handed off after it was retrieved from an operators gear."

"You realize that if this is leaked, we're done for." He leaned back into his chair. "What's in it for you?"

"Simple, I want your spot once you're gone from the Agency. I'll take full responsibility for the inclusion of the operation and you can walk off scott free."

Madsen grinned. "Always one for rising through the ranks, aren't you Helen?"

She gave a knowing smile. "I think it's better to have an extra plan than the false flag plan if we are compromised."

The phone began to ring again. He angrily looked at the phone on his desk, muttering to himself as he reached to pick it up. "Goddamn it Simone I told you to put all fucking calls on hold."

"Maybe she's on a bathroom break." Jerod chimes in. She took too much amusement from seeing Madsen getting worked up.

He shook his head at her and pressed to check in with his secretary. "Simone, I said that all calls are to be put off 'til tomorrow.

"It's the Secretary of State, sir."

Madsen was taken back at first. He wasn't expecting a call from Miss Aurelia Arnot. "Put her on the speaker."

"Right away sir."

The machine beeped and the call was put on the speaker. "Director Madsen." He heard the hard woman's voice speak. "We need to talk."

"Of course Miss Secretary. What brings you to call?"

"We need to discuss Team Rainbow. I would like to speak to you directly on the matter."

Madsen was surprised, to say the least. He shot a knowing look to the Deputy Director, who simply smiled the same knowing grin to Madsen. "Of course, Miss Secretary… how does lunch sound?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, new update here. Things are very slowly getting back to normal in the military so now I don't have as much time to work on this than before, so I'm sorry. The plot thickens, what does the former head of Rainbow Six want?**

**As for why some characters are confused about the mentions of Operation Outbreak and other things, it's me just poking fun at the silliness. I just thought it would be fun to mock it, just because I have a few thoughts about R6 and it's quite frankly dumb canon decisions.**

**I consider a lot of stuff in the canon to be out of place and I really don't regard it when it comes to writing (I'll go so far to consider it 'non-canon' in my headcanon). Main things being Operation Outbreak, Operation Archangel (the Ghost Recon WILDLANDS crossover), and the whole tournament scene/The Program. On why: Operation Outbreak is pretty obvious; aliens is a pretty random ass thing for a CTU to do. Operation Archangel; mostly because Ghost Recon was never part of the Ryanverse (Tom Clancy had never written a Ghost Recon book) like Rainbow 6 was, and kinda contradicts the stories in the established Rainbow Six lore. If Bolivia is a narco-terrorist state, then why didn't Rainbow 6 intervene when it did the exact same thing in Mexico during the book? Now on The Program; it's just a big Ad for the real life eSports tournament, considering the operators' identities are supposed to be secretly guarded but yet show off their faces to a world where a group of terrorists are apparently known to be the biggest threat to world peace. That's why excluded the televised event but mentioned how Six plans to decentralize. Idk, just a lot of rambling and complaining from my end. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Next one will go more in depth on character relations and a new mission! Stay safe!**


End file.
